


Powers!Dustin Verse Snippits

by TMNTFOREVER666



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dustin Henderson Needs a Hug, Powers!Dustin Henderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNTFOREVER666/pseuds/TMNTFOREVER666
Summary: Based on a prompt in my Stranger Things Prompt Snippits.Dustin (or Ten) was the expiriment, not El. El was the one trapped in the Upside Down. Dustin ended up with Steve after getting rid of the Demogorgan.Snippits in no particular order, if I write enough I may go back and reorder them for easier reading.





	1. Steve & Dustin, Between seaon 1 and 2

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random plot of time, with Steve's rambling thoughts of having Dustin in his house. Includes Star Wars, and Steve's thoughts on brothers.
> 
> I cn only hope Dustin comes across as himself, even being an expiriment like Eleven in this fic.

Steve shut the door, automatically snapping the lock, and the various deadbolts he’d been adding over the last few months. Not that they could really keep out the things he now knew were out there, but it made him feel better none the less. The TV was on in the next room, and he made his way there next, leaning against the doorjamb.

The room was dark, the curtains closed over, and a familiar sight now since the little bundle of joy that was sitting on the couch, eyes glued to the TV, had come in to Steve’s life. He was watching Star Wars, again.

Steve’s parents weren’t home often, maybe a month or two of the year, in weeklong increments, if they stayed that long. Never around any holidays. But Steve always received the latest popular movie VHS release, books or clothes. Some of what he got he never watched, but he kept all of them, carefully stacked in bookshelves beside the TV or in his room. The child on the couch however, devoured everything in sight, film, book, music. He’d been reminded of his middle school science teacher as he watched the whirlwind that was Dustin, aka Experiment Ten of Hawkins lab, and the way the man had always spoken of Curiosity Voyages.

“Aren’t you bored with that film yet?” Steve asked suddenly, Dustin knew he was there, Steve always made sure to make a proper amount of noise coming into the house after the few times he’d found the boy huddled under a bed, afraid someone had found him, but over the last few months it had gotten better.

The response to his question was the cover of the VHS rising from the table, Dustin’s hand stuck out, reminiscent of the Jedi on the screen in front of him. This was the only film Steve had that showed anyone with the types of powers Dustin had, and the boy had latched on to it with a quiet desperation. When they’d gotten to the end of ‘Empire Strikes Back’ and Darth Vader was revealed as Luke’s father Dustin had been stunned, Steve remembered being worried by the utter stillness of the child.

Then Dustin had said, quietly. “Papa?” and Steve hadn’t known what to say, he’d watched the myriad of emotions cross the boy’s face, then the tape had been rewound and Dustin had watched the scene again, and again, and again, until Steve was afraid the tape would break. It had taken Steve a week before he’d figured out what Dustin had been trying to make sense of, had been trying to say.

Thankfully his speech had come on in leaps and bounds since then, and he could be a right little chatterbox, and Steve found the noise soothing, filling his empty house more fully than any of his parties ever had.

Steve crossed the room and dropped down beside Dustin, who immediately inched closer until he was pressed against Steve’s side. He hadn’t been touched often, in the lab, Steve had learned, only if he was being dressed or prepared for experiments, without feeling or love. Steve knew what it felt like to be treated like that. His nanny’s had always been very professional, hugs and the like where given rarely, it was expected that his parents did that, which they have done even more rarely.

So Steve didn’t mind as much as he probably should have, his fingers finding the ever growing mop of curly hair and scratching through it, tracing the whirls of long healed small scars. They watched the end of the film together, Luke destroying the Death Star, the celebration that followed and as the credits rolled Steve said.

“So how’s the superhero today?”

Dustin looked up at him, affronted, like they hadn’t had this conversation a hundred times. “Jedi.” He said firmly. “I’m a Jedi!”

“Course you are.” Steve said with a grin. “Learn anything new today?”

As expected, Dustin launched into an explanation of what he had learnt from the many school books Steve had dug out of storage in the basement for him. He’d reasoned it was only fair that if he still had to go to school, then this little super powered genius needed to learn too. He’d expected a fight, but Dustin had surprised him by leaping at the chance to learn, he’d been given basic teaching at the lab, maybe up to 2nd grade level, so he could read and write a bit, so Steve had found his own homework being set aside in the evening to help Dustin work his way through old reading books. He’d given him a dictionary, and the two had poured over words and meanings for hours at a time, and Dustin had soaked it all up like a sponge.

When the rundown on Dustin’s education came to a close. He wondered if this was how parents felt? Well, parents that weren’t his. Or if this was how Nancy or Jonathan felt, being older siblings. He sometimes wished he could ask them, but Dustin’s fear of the labs finding him again had long ago morphed into paranoia for Steve, so he very carefully never opened his mouth.

“And any new Jedi mind tricks?” Steve prodded, because Dustin had powers, and as much as it had freaked Steve the hell out in the beginning, he’d read enough comics as a kid to know that the last thing you did was not let someone with powers use said powers. That was lay super villains. So Steve encouraged him to practice, praised him when he did something particularly awesome.

In response a few crumpled pieces of paper lifted, by themselves from the table, followed by a softball bat Dustin had found somewhere. Steve watched as the balls flew towards the bat, the back also moved, hitting at the paper balls, missing them. Steve glanced at Dustin, who had his hand out and a look of pierce concentration on his face, blood beginning to trickle from his nose. The paper balls flew at the bat again and this time the bat managed to graze on of them, sending it off course. Then all three items fell to the floor and Dustin sagged back.

“Getting them to do different things is hard.” The boy said, his lisp slipping through, more pronounced the more words he used. He rubbed his nose with his sleeve and Steve bit back a sigh, he’d done more washing the last few months than he’d ever had to do before because of Dustin’s refusal to use a tissue to wipe his nose.

Steve nodded in understanding. “I bet. Let’s to make dinner, and after we can work on your swing with that bat, ok?”

Dustin nodded, enthusiastically and bounded to his feet to rush into the kitchen, Steve following along behind, wishing he could ask someone if this was what it felt like to be an older brother.


	2. Season 2, Will, Steve, Dustin and the demodog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will, who was the one who found Dart, is left alone dealing with the Demodog who just ate his families dog and goes to the only person he thinks might be able to help, seeing as everyone else he knows is MIA.
> 
> Hes goes to Steve Harrington, and finds so much more!

“The worst he can do is say no.” Will reminded himself, staring apprehensively at the big house, much bigger than the one he shared with his mom and brother. “The worst he can say is no.” he said again. He hated that he’d been forced to do this, he barely know Steve Harrington beyond what his brother had told him about being bullied, and how he’d started suddenly ignoring Jonathan’s girlfriend Nancy so suddenly.

But he’d helped them last year, when Jonathan and Nancy had tried to distract the Demogorgon so that Mom and Chief Hopper (Will was still working himself up to calling the man Jim, even though he had been dating his mom for months now), could find El in the Upside Down. And Will really needed help, and with all his friends MIA and the adults disappeared somewhere, and Jonathan and Nancy nowhere to be found, there was only one other person in the whole of Hawkins who knew about the Upside Down.

Will knocked the door, before he could lose his nerve completely, and waited, fidgeting on the doorstep, wondering if he’d knocked hard enough. It was a big house, Steve Harrington probably hadn’t heard. Seconds ticked by and he wondered if he should knock again, or leave. Find someone else to help him get rid of the baby Demogorgon, or try and deal with it himself, as much as the thought terrified him now that he knew what Dart was.

But before he could clear his head enough of those thoughts to make a choice, to stay or go, the door swung open, and Steve Harrington stood in the frame, frowning at him.

“Yeah kid?” he asked.

Will cleared his throat. “Um… I’m Will, Will Byers, my big brother’s Jonathan.” He squeaked.

The older teens face screwed up for a moment, into what expression Will couldn’t be sure, before it cleared into plain confusion. “Ok?”

Will swallowed hard. “Look, my brother told me about last year, when you helped him and Nancy with the Demogorgon.”

“He told you what?” Steve yelped, reaching out and grabbing wills coat collar and dragged him inside. “What the hell man?”

“It’s ok! I already knew. Because of El being taken!” Will squeaked, confused by Steve’s clearly worried expression.

Steve froze. “You’re Will?”

Will nodded. Jonathan had mentioned that he’d beaten Steve up last year, maybe given him a concussion. Had it somehow affected his brain? His understanding? And if it had could Steve even help him.

“Holy shit!” Steve breathed out. “Stay here. Just… don’t move, Ok?” and without waiting for an answer he turned and disappeared further into the house, and Will could suddenly hear muffled shouting, and then suddenly there was a rush of movement, Steve shouting some more and suddenly a small body slid into view and froze, staring at Will with wide, questioning eyes, mouth twisting like it wasn’t sure whether to smile, laugh or cry.

Will froze too.

He looked different, dressed in the preppy style Steve preferred, the clothes looking older, but not worn, hair grown out into a riotous halo of curls, sticking out at all angles beneath a trucker hat, but his mouth finally twisted into a grin, showing a large gap of teeth and he laughed and rushed forward again. 

“Will!”

And Will was barrelled into the door behind him, but found he didn’t care, bringing his own arms round to cling to his lost friend. “Dustin?” he asked, in disbelief, and clung harder. Only letting go when he realised that Steve was leaning against the wall, watching them. An old fear from living with his father reared up, and he let go even though he didn’t want to, even though he didn’t think Steve was gearing up to make a comment on how two boys hugging was ‘queer’, but Jonathan had told him stories, so better safe than sorry.

“You have no idea how hard it was trying to get information about you out of him.” Steve said.

“Not safe.” Dustin said shortly, pulling back to glare over his shoulder at Steve, then he took a breath. “It wasn’t safe for him to know about me. Not safe for you either.” Dustin’s hand found Will's and clung tight, before he made himself let go, Will could feel it in the grip and backed up. “Still not safe.” He said.

Steve stepped forward. “It’s ok kid.” He dropped a hand on top of Dustin’s head, then looked at Will. “You came here for something right? Something to do with the Upside Down?”

Will nodded, and Dustin looked at him, frightened.

“Ok. Come through to the kitchen.”

Will followed, gaze flicking to Dustin constantly, trying to assure himself his friend was really there. He sat beside him at the kitchen counter while Steve made them all a drink, and told them why he’d come, explained about El’s problems, how Mike was with her all the time, how a new girl was taking up all of Lucas’s time. How Jonathan and Nancy had gone somewhere and hadn’t told anyone. How he’d found Dart, how he’d grown, turned into a smaller, doglike version of a Demogorgon and eaten Will’s dog. How Will hadn’t been able to think of anyone else he could go to for help.

“My fault.” Dustin moaned beside him, burying his head in his hands.

“No!” Will said, immediately.

“Uhuh kid. We’ve talked about this. All ‘Papa’s’ fault, remember, if he hadn’t been a bastard dickface none of this would have happened.” Steve said it firmly, with the tone of one who has had to say this countless times and was not going to be swayed on the answer.

Will couldn’t help looking at the older teen then with something like admiration, because he could tell, with just those words, that Steve loved Dustin just as must as Will did.

“It’s not your fault Dustin.” Will said earnestly. He waited until Dustin peeked out from between his fingers before smiling. “And I don’t care how awful the Upside Down is, or how scary the Demogorgon’s are. Because if they weren’t here then I wouldn’t have met you. And even though he ate my dog, I don’t really regret Dart either. Because I wouldn’t have found you again.” He fought down his nervousness of saying things like that in front of Steve, because he meant it. “I missed you. I thought you were dead, or trapped in the Upside Down like El was.”

“I missed you too.” Dustin said quietly. “But it was too dangerous to see you again. The bad men found me before… hurt people who helped me before. Killed them. So I couldn’t let Steve try and find you for me. I couldn’t let him tell anybody.”

“You talk a lot better now.” Will said, deciding he couldn’t let himself get bogged down in what Dustin had said; it hurt too much to think of his friend being so scared.

Dustin giggled. “Steve has lots of movies and books. I watch them when he goes to school, and when he gets home he helps me learn what the words I don’t know mean.”

Will glanced to where Steve was, only to find him gone, which made asking his next question easier. “He’s treating you ok?”

Dustin nodded happily. “He lets me learn whatever I want, and he taught me to play baseball, and even when his parents are here, which isn’t a whole lot, but even when they are, he lets me stay in his room and doesn’t put me in the small room, or lock me in. And he lets me use my Jedi powers when I want to, and doesn’t make me do things for him. I do have to clean up when I make a mess, and help with the laundry, and he says if I stay for any longer he’s going to teach me how to cook.”

Will couldn’t help but grin at Dustin’s enthusiasm, at the sheer wonder in his voice that someone wouldn’t lock him up, or make him use his powers if he didn’t want to. Then something Dustin said hit him. “Jedi powers? You’ve seen Star Wars?”

Dustin’s whole face lit up. “I’m a Jedi.” He said, with surety.

Will considered it briefly before he grinned. “Yeah, ok.” Because he sort of was, which was awesome.

“Ok.” Steve’s voice suddenly cut through their reunion, and both boys turned to look at him, standing in the doorway to the kitchen a bat with nails through it over his shoulder. “You can talk on the way, let’s go get this baby Demo- whatever before it gets full grown, I do not want to fight another one of those.”

Dustin opened his mouth, and Steve held up a hand, stopping him. “And you are not going to dissolve it into a million pieces and end up sucked into the Upside Down again. Once was enough I think.”

Will nodded feverently. More than enough.

Dustin hesitated at the door, gaze flicking between Will and Steve and the outside. “What if…”

Steve sighed. “Dustin, it’s been a year. No one’s going to recognise you.”

“That’s not-“

“And no one’s going to hurt me, or Will.” Steve continued. He dragged Dustin into a short hug. “You’ll protect us anyway, right?”

Dustin was still and silent for a long moment and Will was reminded of the first few days of their friendship, and then he nodded. He still looked frightened though, so Will reached out and took his hand, gripping back just as tightly as Dustin did and the three of them left the house and headed for Steve’s car.

Sitting in the back, still clutching Dustin’s hand, Will couldn’t help but be glad that everyone else had been busy, because he had his friend back, and everything would be ok now.


	3. Before Season 3 starts, Robin meets Dustin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin meets Dustin for the first time, as Steve Harringtons newly discovered half brother.
> 
> (The story to cover Dustin showing up so suddenly is that Steve's father, who has had many public affairs in the past, ended up having a child with one of them that no one knew about until the mother passed away. And with his parents constantly away on buisness, and just never coming home, like ever, Steve at 18 has taken custody)

Robin handed out the Ice-cream, and didn’t even bother summoning up an actual smile. She’d stopped trying to be cheerful after the first week. Between customers and having to deal with Steve ‘the Hair’ Harrington, greatest douchebag of his age, she hadn’t really felt in the mood to be cheerful.

“Hi!” said he next customer, smiling brightly at her.

“Hi.” She replied drily.

“I-I’m Dustin.” The boy said, like it was supposed to mean something to her.

“I’m Robin.” She answered slowly.

The boy smiled again, bright and pleased. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He said, with actual sincerity Robin was surprised to note. “Is… Is he here?”

She frowned a bit then, snippets of memory from the end of school coming to her, about Steve Harrington, something about his dad having an affair and a younger brother? She shook it off and said instead. “Is who here?”

There was a moment when the boy looked confused, crestfallen and maybe a little afraid, before the back door of the shop burst open and Steve practically fell out of it.

“Dustin!”

“Steve!” the boy grinned.

Steve immediately dragged the kid into a loose hug. “Thought you said you weren’t going to come bother me at work.”

“Will said I wouldn’t be doing my proper duty as a younger brother if I didn’t come and annoy you for free ice cream, and make fun of your uniform.” The kid said earnestly.

Robin found herself shocked when Steve practically melted at the words, before he put on an affronted expression. “Really? And where is baby Byers? And the rest of the little nerds?”

“Just Will.” The kid said, a pointed towards the door, where a kid about the same age ducked back out of sight.

Steve just smiled. “Go get him and take a seat. I’ll get you some ice-cream.”

Robin waited until the kid had scampered back off the get his friend and Steve came back behind the counter before saying anything. “Brother?” she said.

Steve sent her a chagrined grin. “Uh, yeah. My dad had an affair, and he wasn’t as careful as he usually was and so…” he gestured towards the two boys tucking themselves away in one of the booths. “Dustin.” He paused for a moment before he spoke again. “He hasn’t had… Look, I get you don’t really like me, and I really don’t mind the sarcasm and the taunting, but can you not do it to him? He wasn’t treated well before he came home.”

There was a lot there for Robin to unpack, and she wasn’t sure where to start. “I’m not going to be mean to a kid just because he happens to be your brother Dingus.” She snapped, feeling annoyed he would assume that.

“I know, I know.” Steve raised his hands in surrender. “I’m still getting used to this big brother thing, ok. I feel like I have to warn everybody to not be a dick to him. He’s been through enough.” The last bit was muttered as Steve finished the two HSS Butterscotch’s and carried them over to the boys.

Robin watched him, and considered, for the first time, that maybe Steve wasn’t as much of a douchebag as she’d thought. Maybe all he’d needed was this little brother to appear in his life. And Robin found she quite liked Dustin, she’d never had anyone tell her it was a pleasure to meet her before. She watched the interaction between the three until another customer came along and stole her attention.

A crowd gathered and Steve reappeared at her side to help and when she looked for his brother and his brothers friend they were gone, but she was sure she’d see both of them, and the other ‘little nerds’ Steve had mentioned pretty frequently.


	4. Post Season 3 - Steve & Dustin : The Fight P1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one leaves after season 3, because no one dies.
> 
> Will and Dustin have a fight, sort of, and Dustin goes home, frustrated and angry and doesn't know how to deal with it. Enter willing, but ultimately confusing, comfort from big brother Steve.

Dustin slammed the door of the house, then turned round, opened it and slammed it again, and because it felt so good he did it again, only his power lashed out, and every single door in the house opened and slammed in a single, deafening crash.

Somewhere, in the far reaches of the house he heard an inarticulate shout, and Dustin grit his teeth and swiped at his suddenly wet eyes with the sleeve if his jacket. With a huff that didn’t, in any way sound like a sob, he tossed his schoolbag on the ground by the door and stalked his way through the house and to the room Steve had let him claim as his own soon after he’d come to stay with him. 

He threw himself on the Star Wars covered bed and glared, sightlessly, at the ceiling, where he and his friends had spent hours sticking glow in the dark stars up in the shape of actual constellations. The room had changed a lot since Steve had been handed an adoption certificate, and told his parents about Dustin. They’d come home, once, and met him, to try and dispute the claim, but Dr Owens at the Lab had done a proper job, paternity tests were faked, and Dustin was suddenly a Harrington, and then his new adoptive parents had disappeared off again, leaving Steve in charge.

And then he’d been allowed to decorate the room how he wanted. Except he hadn’t been sure what he wanted, so all of his friends, Mike, Lucas, Max, El and… and Will… had helped him pick new paint for the walls, and had taken him shopping for cool bedclothes, and posters. Steve said it looked like a nerd’s paradise, but he’d ben smiling, and ruffled Dustin’s hair when he’d said it, so he knew it was ok.

Only right now he felt like ripping everything off the walls, he felt like destroying something. He wanted to use his power to destroy something… someone. And that made even more tears well up in his eyes, because he’d hated those tests when Papa tried to make him do it. Hated the tests even more than the punishments. Hated hurting people, even when he had to, even when he had to protect.

He swiped at his eyes again, his jacket sleeve riding up to reveal his number, and he stared at it blurrily. 010. Ten. And he screamed, because he didn’t know what else to do. How else to let it out without hurting someone. Without being the monster Papa made him, even if he wouldn’t mean to be.

“You slam this door in my face and break my nose and I will kick your ass.” Steve said, and when Dustin looked, he was standing just outside the door, dressed in basketball shorts and with his hair wet, just out of the shower. No wonder he’d shouted when the doors had all slammed.

“Sorry.” Dustin said, because there was nothing else he could say.

Steve nodded, and stepped into the room, looking round, and Dustin only then realised he’d been moving things about. “Ok.” He said, picking his way around the hazards before dropping onto the end of the bed. “Want to tell me why all the noise?”

Dustin grit his teeth and shook his head, turning his eyes back to the ceiling. Glaring.

Steve was quiet for a while, and Dustin knew how it would play out. Because Steve tried, really hard, but he kind of sucked at this sort of thing. He’d get there in the end, he’d always manage to find the right thing to say, and make everything ok. It always took days for him to get there, to work out what the right thing to say was. But Dustin didn’t have days, because he had to go back to school tomorrow, and he’d been so excited to start school, to be with the others all day every day, to learn new things, things books and TV couldn’t teach him.

“Talk to me kid.” Steve said, nudging his leg, his fingers curling around Dustin’s ankle and holding on, thumb drawing soothing circles at his ankle, an anchor for Dustin to cling on to, one he never seemed to realise he needed until someone did it. Touched him and reminded him it wasn’t like the lab.

“Will doesn’t want to be my friend anymore.” Dustin said softly, digging his fists into his eyes as the memory of today came back, of Will telling him they shouldn’t be hanging out so much, that it was ok if they were with the others, but not by themselves anymore. He hated crying, hated it, but he couldn’t seem to stop it, holding it in just made everything worse, made him want to do things he shouldn’t.

Steve’s thumb stopped moving for a second, in shock, before resuming. “Ok… Did he say why?”

Dustin shook his head. “He said we could hang out when the others were around, but we should stop hanging out when it was just us.” He looked at Steve then, for an answer. “I-I don’t know what I did.” He looked at his arm again, and rubbed at the number unhappily. “Is it because I’m not normal?”

“No.” Steve said, and his tone was firm and brooked no argument.

There was silence then, as Dustin’s thoughts rolled in ever increasing whirls of confusion and hurt. Because Will was his first proper friend, and it wasn’t a big leap to see that when that friendship disappeared, all the others would to, and he’d be left alone.

“You have a piece of paper on your wall that says you belong to me, and I belong to you Dustin,” Steve said, voice scarily gentle, making Dustin realise he’d been speaking aloud. “And I’m not my parents, I’m not going to run away and leave you knocking about this big house by yourself. Ever.”

Dustin’s eyes swept the room until it landed on his adoption certificate. Steve had framed it for him and it hung where he could see it easily when he was lying in bed and needed a reminder that he was loved. That someone wanted him enough to get paperwork to make it legal. But instead of making him feel better, all it did was make his chest ache, because Will didn’t want to be his friend.  
The sobs started in earnest then and he was hauled up and into Steve’s arms. He heard, but didn’t really register, Steve muttering about killing Will for this, between making ‘there there’ sounds and stroking his back.

“Gonna need another shower after this, snotface.” Steve said when the sobs had eased, but Dustin still had his face buried in his chest.

“Sorry.” Dustin said, voice small.

The sat like that for a few more minutes before Dustin felt like he could pull away and sit by himself, eyes fixed on his hands, where they were twisting in his lap.

“Ok. This is gonna sound like shit, but it’s all I’ve got right now, ok.” Steve said, and Dustin couldn’t help a small laugh, or the warmth that spread through him, because he knew Steve would be back in a few days with exactly the right words for him, but what he would say right now, these would be Steve honestly trying his best to make everything ok again.

“Will is being a dick. But I think… I think he’s being a dick for a reason. Not because of you, because if I thought for one damn second it was because of you I’d… I don’t know, but it wouldn’t be pretty, ok. I think maybe someone’s said something to him, about the two of you spending time together, and he’s… fuck, I think maybe he’s trying to protect you.”

Dustin frowned. “But why?”

Steve rubbed a hand across his face. “Ok. Ok. Let me see if I can explain this. When I was younger, I was a bully, you know like those two little assholes are to your friends?”

“Troy and James?” Dustin asked, still frowning. “You’re not like them.”

“Not as bad as them, maybe, but I bullied people, usually people like you and your friends. I was an asshole. I used to say awful things, some of them to Will’s older brother. But my point is that if someone like them is saying things to Will, about the two of you then maybe Will is trying to protect you?”

Dustin heard the question at the end, knew Steve was clutching at straws, but he still couldn’t understand what he was trying to say. “But why?” he repeated, insistently.

“Fuck.” Steve groaned, pulling at his hair. “I really didn’t want to have to have this fucking conversation without Robin here to help me not fuck it up.” 

Dustin wasn’t stupid, but he was sometimes painfully aware that he was… what was the word El used sometimes? Naïve? He didn’t always understand what was going on around him socially. There’d never been any reason for him to learn to do anything more than obey in the labs. The things Mike and El, and Lucas and Max did together, kissing and dating, had been explained to him and he had found himself feeling adrift and confused, very confused.

“Right. So you know how… like Lucas and Max, how they’re dating?” Dustin nodded, still confused. “So some people… assholes, total assholes, well, they like to make fun, or be cruel to two boys, or two girls, and say that they’re dating like Lucas and Max. Only they’re mean about it and call then rude names and… stuff?” Steve sighed again. “This is making no sense to you at all is it?”

Dustin shook his head.

“Right. Ok. Ok. We’ll leave that until I talk to Robin and she can help me explain it a whole lot better. Just. I think Will is trying to protect you from something, so maybe, for a few days, go along with what he says, until I can get some stuff figured out, and we’ll make a plan to fix this. Ok?”

“But…” Dustin trailed off. “What if it can’t be fixed?”

“Kid, Will doesn’t want to stop being your friend. We’re talking about the kid who tried to threaten me with all the ways he would try and kill me if I ever hurt you. That sort of thing doesn’t disappear. Now I need to go and have another shower to get rid of your snot, and then I’m going to call Robin, and we’ll figure this out.”

Dustin nodded. “Is Robin going to be my new sister?” he asked. “You always need to ask her about a whole lot of stuff.”

Steve flushed. “I’m A-OK with that, you need at least one person whose good at this shit.” He said. “But it’s not the way you think.”

“Ok.” Dustin said, because he wasn’t in the proper mood for teasing. “And you are good at this shit.” He added.

Steve ruffled his hair as he stood up. “Yeah, and with Robin’s help I might even get to that part even sooner than usual. You feeling any better now?”

Dustin thought about it, and was pleased that he didn’t feel like lashing out with his powers anymore. He nodded, and surprised himself with a yawn.

Steve nodded like he expected it. “Go to sleep. I’ll wake you for dinner.”

Dustin didn’t argue, just kicked off his shoes and burrowed under his quilt and closed his eyes, repeating “He’s just trying to protect you.” Over and over until he drifted off to stop himself from crying again.


	5. Post Season 3 - Will & Dustin : The Fight P2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The resolution to the previous chapter.

When Steve woke Dustin and hour and a half after he had fallen asleep, Robin had already been there for an hour, because she didn’t think it could wait, and told Dustin as much when he’d sleepily entered the kitchen.

What had followed was a scary whirlwind of information that simultaneously clarified what Steve had been trying to say earlier, but still left Dustin feeling confused, and hating how little he understood the world he lived in now.

“So Queer is bad?” he had asked, gaze flicking between Steve and Robin, desperate to understand.

It was Robin who answered. “Being ‘Queer’, no. There’s nothing wrong or bad about two boys, or two girls being together, no matter what anyone says. But calling people Queer or faggots, or dykes, is bad. Very bad. Because when people use those words they use them to be mean, and to hurt. They make people who are like that feel bad, and they make people who aren’t like that sometimes feel like they have to prove they aren’t.”

Dustin frowned, considering. “So which one is Will?” he asked.

Robin and Steve shared a look that Dustin didn’t understand. “Does it matter?” Robin asked him.

“No.” Dustin had said, and meant it. “But I still want to know.” He added.

The conversation meandered after that before it was decided that Dustin would need to ask Will himself, but make it very clear that he didn’t care what the answer was, and that he’d still want to be Will’s friend no matter what. Robin had pressed further and asked him how he would feel if Will did like boys, and liked him that way. Dustin had blinked in confusion and said that he didn’t know, he didn’t understand feelings like that, but he wouldn’t be angry, or scared or anything if Will did say that, because Will was his friend.

That night Dustin couldn’t sleep, because although Steve and Robin seemed sure that this was why Will had said they couldn’t hang out together, there was still a flicker of doubt in Dustin that it was something else, something completely different . He had rubbed at his wrist and the number and tried not to think about if the reason might be because of what he was.

No matter what Steve said. Because sometimes it was like everything bad that happened to his friends and their town, happened because of him.

But that was yesterday, and this morning he’d dragged himself out of bed, and was determined to somehow make things right with Will, and if he couldn’t, if it was something to do with him being… well, him. Then he’d figure it out. He was smart, he hadn’t had friends before, and he could learn to live without them again. Steve would let him be ‘Home Schooled’, probably, if he made a good enough argument for it.

Steve dropped him off at school, like he did every morning, with the promise that when he finally managed to ride a bike without crashing headfirst into a wall, or trying to drown himself in the pool with it, he could take himself to school. Usually, he walked home with his friends. Today, Steve had promised he would be waiting outside for him when the day ended, and they’d go get ice-cream, no matter what had happened.

Dustin liked school, even though people looked at him funny sometimes. He shared a lot of classes with El, which he’d worried would be awkward in the beginning, even after he had apologised to her for opening the Upside Down and being the reason she’d been possessed by the Mind flayer. She hadn’t blamed him, had told him a little about her life before being adopted by Chief Hopper, and assured him that she didn’t blame him for anything. The others had told her all about him and where he’d come from, and even though he hadn’t told anyone even a fraction of what Papa had done to him, and made him do, she seemed to understand.

He nearly sagged with relief when he went to class, and she didn’t treat him differently, and for the first time he had hope that maybe Steve and Robin had been right.

He didn’t get the chance to talk to Will alone between classes, or at lunch, unless there was someone else from the group there, Will turned tail and ran. Each and every time it made a stab of pain flash through his chest, and he couldn’t seem to find any words, or actions that would make it easier.

Last class was one they shared together, and Dustin was hoping that Will wouldn’t want to make a fuss in class by changing seats. Which meant they’d at least be beside each other. He sent so long trying to think of the right thing to say, that the class flew by, and he didn’t hear a word the teacher said. And then the bell rang, and Dustin startled, like he did sometimes when he wasn’t expecting the sound, and his hand shot out and grabbed at Will’s arm, fingers tightening as the momentary flash of fear spiralled through him even now.

“Dustin? You ok?” he heard Will ask, lowly.

Dustin blinked and forced his hand to relax and drop away. “Sorry.” He said, reflexively. 

Will, who had been about to stand, dropped back into his seat, and Dustin watched him watch the others leave. The teacher ushering them out and leaving herself without checking to see if the class was actually empty. Then Will’s gaze flickered to him and away. “About yesterday-“ he began.

“Why don’t you want to be my friend anymore?” Dustin blurted, before he could bite his tongue and hold back the words.

Will looked at him then, surprised. “I am your friend.” He said, with conviction.

“But you don’t want to spend time with me anymore.” Dustin said. “That’s what you said.”

Will was silent.

Dustin rubbed at his arm again, hating this new habit, hating the thoughts that had plagued him since he’d escaped the lab. Before he’d gotten out he hadn’t known he was different, everything made sense in a way it didn’t now, his every action had two reactions, either he pleased Papa and wasn’t punished, or he didn’t and was. Now there were actual things he could lose.

“Steve says he thinks you said what you did to protect me from something.” He said bluntly. “I think…” he hesitated then, because did he really want to know if he was right? Will had said he was his friend, could he not just be happy with that. He decided to barrel on anyway. “I think it’s because you’ve had enough of me. I’m too… different.”

Will looked horrified. “You’re not! That’s not why!”

“Then why?” Dustin asked. “Tell me.”

Will blew out a sigh. “It’s stupid.” He said at last, but Dustin waited, silent, for him to continue. “I was on a visit with my dad at the weekend.” 

Dustin nodded, Will had told him about it the previous Friday, about how nervous he was, because he and his dad never really got along.

“And he was asking about all of you, the Party, so I told him, and he started saying things. Stupid things, about me, and everyone. And I shouldn’t have listened, but he’s my dad, and it’s stupid, but I want him to like me.” Will trailed off, and looked at him, properly for the first time. “But I shouldn’t have said what I did to you. It’s not your fault.”

“Will?”

“So I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that to you, and I shouldn’t have avoided you today. It wasn’t fair to you.”

“I don’t care about that!” Dustin burst out. “I don’t.” He was so relieved that he could barely think straight. Couldn’t say all the things he wanted to say, ask the questions he wanted to ask. So instead he said. “Steve’s waiting for me today. To go get ice cream. If you want to come?”

“Just the two of us?” Will asked.

Dustin swallowed around the clawing feeling of doubt at the words. “And Steve, he’d be there too.”

Will suddenly smiled, lopsided. “Steve doesn’t count, you know that. He’s an NPC.” Dustin sort of forgot how to function properly, watching as Will stood up and held out a hand. “I drew first blood. Do you accept my hand?”

Dustin nodded, jerkily and took the offered hand, letting himself be pulled up.

He didn’t get to find out what Will’s dad had said, but it didn’t matter, because they were still friends. Maybe one day he would ask, but for today he would go and get ice cream with his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For claficiation, Will went home very upset the previous day as well, and spilled everything to his mom, who told him in no uncertain terms that his father was an asshole, and that he couldn't take anything he said to heart, and advised him to talk to Dustin to make things right between them.
> 
> I don't nessecarily think the boys needed everything explained between them, sometimes its enough to affirm friendship and leave the things that caused the strain alone, until both parties can deal with it properly. I also hope I've managed to cenvey what Lonnie said, and what issues Will was going through without having it explicitly stated.


End file.
